purityfandomcom-20200222-history
Spundra
Spundra is a player who may be best known for posting way too much yuri in the Discord Server and saying 'nya' in chat. Since joining the server on 20 October 2019 she has been involved in multiple projects, and has become friends with some prominent players, including Fae and Feraligatrs. After leaving The Varden due to disagreements following the 28 December raid, she joined the builder group Erebus Core. History First Getting Established Spundra first joined Purity on 20 October, escaping spawn after a two attempts by finding a portal near 0,0 and being given a set of iron armor and tools. She walked thousands of nether blocks on erratic pathways until she found another portal, establishing her base after finding a good area. Inspired by a Youtube video she saw, Spundra made her base a room at near-bedrock level, connected to the surface with a ladder to the top. Starting by establishing a mine, she started gathering resources. Making Connections On 25 October, Spundra started corresponding with Fae in order to obtain a mapart of Vladimir Lenin. They attempted to meet at spawn, but Spundra got spawnkilled immediately due to not having decent gear. They continued talking via Discord, and became good friends. Spundra started a Hammer and Sickle build on the 29th, after realizing she had a surplus of redstone. She also started expanding her spawnbase, creating an automatic sugarcane farm, an enchanting area, and additional storage. She finished the Hammer and Sickle build on 17 November, and Fae visited her spawnbase shortly thereafter on the 18th. Fae gifted Spundra an Elytra, the aforementioned Lenin mapart, an Ahegao mapart, and a few other items, and Spundra gave her the Lesbian banner she designed. On the 21st, Spundra became acquainted with Feraligatrs after posting yuri in the server’s Discord. After becoming friends, she visited Fera’s first base, Spamalot, on the 24th. While there, Spundra repaired damage caused by people passing through such as a burned roof and small holes in the walls, put proper fences around the animals rather than them just being in pits, and put a small residence in one of Spamalot’s towers. Joining The Varden On the same day as when she arrived at Spamalot, Spundra started corresponding with Varden leader Edami, initially by sending pictures of interesting cats. After they talked for a while, Edami remarked in the Varden Discord that Spundra was “so cute uwu” and he wanted to “adopt” her. When she returned to her spawnbase, Spundra redecorated the rooms with a friend, and mined almost an entire shulker box of obsidian for one of Varden’s projects. Spundra was accepted into the Varden with a near-unanimous vote in favor on the 30th, due to her previous building projects, mining the obby shulker for them, and being friends with Edami and Fae, both Varden leaders. Shortly thereafter she started travelling to Ilirea Kastle, Varden’s main build project at the time, arriving on the 8th. At the base Spundra worked on multiple projects in its construction, including the unfinished museum, an underwater base being built in the area by Lilliana (N0Xi3), and her own Ilirea sky island. Flight from Ilirea Kastle On 27 December, Edami decided to take a break from the server, and in his place he promoted Spundra to Eldunarí - the Varden leadership. (she was not consulted on this) Spundra was given the coordinates to a stash of valuables left by Edami, due to suspicions that Ilirea was compromised. Shortly thereafter, Spundra was on a call with other Varden members while helping with the construction of Lilliana's underwater base, when someone noticed that some of the builds at GF3 were vandalized. It became obvious that GF3 was being griefed by Valhalla, and it wouldn't be too long before Ilirea was raided as well. Spundra and Lilliana immediately ceased construction on their build, and began evacuating. After picking up all of the valuables from both the in-progress build and Edami's stash, the two fled from the base. Spundra met up with the other Varden members at an abandoned base Varden had discovered, where Spundra gave nearly all of Ilirea's valuables to StrangerJ and Kylesmile. Post-Varden Lilliana and Spundra met up at Spamalot to prepare to go to Varden's new base location, the two agreeing they would go to the new base together. Spundra resigned from the position of Eldunarí on 1 January after being asked by Kyle. When Spundra was about to start the journey to the new base location, she was told by J to not go the location. Shortly thereafter, she left the group following Fae being kicked, not seeing much of a reason to stay in The Varden. Coauthor would claim that Spundra was going to kicked shortly after Fae, but this was disputed a month later by J, who said that this was not planned. After Lilliana was kicked from the group, she and Spundra started a new base which they named Noctis. (Latin, "of the Night") Spundra constructed a small gallery building in the area to hold the banner and map collection she had accumulated. Noctis gallery building.png|The exterior of the Noctis Gallery building Noctis gallery.png|The Noctis Gallery interior Erebus Core Lilliana ended up going online for around two weeks, and Spundra got bored of basing by herself again. She was to the spawn area on 23 January for supplying Fera with mapart materials and trading when Fae got bedtrapped by Satan at spawn. (how was she so stupid jesus christ) Spundra freed Fae from the trap while Satan was off planning a grief of the Nether spawn area with Caudimoria. Later that day, she asked MastersChief if she could join the group Erebus Core. After being given a trident by Fera, Spundra quickly traveled to the Erebus Core area, officially becoming a member when she arrived at their base on 27 January. Gallery Hammer and Sickle.png|The Hammer and Sickle build, based upon the logo of the TKP-ML Spawnbase.png|The bottom level of Spundra's spawnbase immediately before being let into Varden Dyke Banner.png|The 'Dyke Banner' designed by Spundra - copies of the banner are held by Fera and Fae Spundra's Banner.png|Spundra's personal banner Category:Players